When a tart or a pie is made by hand, first food dough is formed as a disc. Then various toppings are put on it. Then it is baked. When it is eaten, the circular sheet of food dough is radially cut at the same given angles and divided into triangles (or fans).
When a tart or a pie is made at a factory, first a sheet of dough is made. Then, a cutter is used to cut out discs from the sheet. In that case a part of the sheet remains after the discs are cut out from the sheet. Although it is again used, the yield of the discs is still low. Thus, it is desired that the method of making the food product be improved, so that the rate of production can be increased and so that the cost of production can be decreased.
The conventional method has the above disadvantages, i.e., neither the rate of production can be increased nor the cost for production be decreased.
The object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for making a tart and a pie that look handmade. The apparatus and method allows the rate of production to be increased.